Las estrepitosas (y guarrosas) desventuras de los alienígenas
by NightReinas9697
Summary: Keroro y su tropa siguen haciendo el vago en Pokopén. Hasta que dos de sus miembros se encuentran dos chicas de otra raza alienígena estrelladas en un parque. ATENCIÓN, PARA 18.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN. FIC EXTREMADAMENTE MORBOSO Y SEXUAL. SI ENTRAS ES RESPONSABILIDAD TUYA.**

**Bien. Éste fue el primer fic que escribimos Ruth y yo, así que tiene numerosas faltas y demás equivocaciones. Perdónennos por mostraros este macabro fic. Espero que no salgan traumatizados 3**

Otro día en Pokopén. Un día en el que la tropa Keroro idean un plan para conseguir dinero y por fin conquistar la Tierra. Pesados son, ¿verdad?

Nos encontramos en la moderna base keronense, debajo de la casa de los Hinata. Keroro discutía con el caporal Giroro acerca de un plan para conquistar la Tierra.

-Gerooooo, pero si es una idea buenísima... ¡te juro por mis ancas que me he esforzado! -Lloraba cascaditas Keroro, el líder de la tropa. Giroro, el caporal, dio un golpe en la mesa con sus ancas.

-¡Keroro, pero empezar a construir pizzerías en Júpiter es irreal!

-Júpiter es un planeta gaseoso... si pusiéramos un pie allí nos hundiríamos... kuuuukukuku...- Eso lo dijo el álferez Kururu, un rarito como ninguno. Después de esa frase encendió su mp3 y se evadió de la realidad.

-¡GEROOO...! pues es verdad.- Keroro se llevó una mano a la sien mientras se reía tontamente. Todos los componentes de la tropa suspiraron cansados, y Keroro dio por terminada la reunión. Todos salieron de la base y se dirigieron a sus hogares, ya que estaba anocheciendo y era hora de cenar. Una ranita estaba de pie en la casa de los Hinata con los ojos llorosos.

-Otra vez se olvidaron de servidor... snif snif.- Éste es el cabo Dororo. Siempre se olvidan de él, pobre.

-¿Qué hay, Dororo? kukuku...- Dijo Kururu colocándose las gafas.- La reunión terminó... pero no hicimos ningún plan, kukuku...

-Gracias por la información, maese Kururu.

Kururu se dirigió hacia la calle de donde había venido Dororo, caminando solo. Dororo lo siguió, pues su casa estaba en esa dirección. Los dos pusieron la anti-barrera y así poder andar tranquilamente. Ninguno hablaba, no se caían ni bien, ni mal, así que estaba bien por el momento. Los dos pasaron por un parque en el que ya no había niños, pues era casi de noche.

-Se parece mucho al parque donde maese Keroro me rompió la caja de música.- Y Dororo se puso en modo trauma.- Culpé a mi madre durante meses... dorodorodoro...

-Kuuuukukuku... yo se la habría devuelto con intereses... kukukukukukuku.- Kururu se puso a vibrar con aura maligna. Pero antes de ir a sus hogares, en el interior del parque, escucharon gemidos de dolor y algunos gritos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó Dororo, a la defensiva.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa, venga, vámonos, kukuku...

-Pero alguien necesita, vamos maese Kururu.- Dororo tomó de la mano a Kururu (que se veía con aspecto molesto) arrastrándolo hasta el parque. Los dos examinaron el parque, hasta encontrar un gran hoyo sin nada adentro.

-¿Y esto...? -Preguntó Kururu intrigado. De repente, unas figuras extrañas iban apareciendo poco a poco, hasta mostrar del todo lo que ocultaba. Eran dos chicas con extraños trajes y dos antenitas con formas de cascabeles cada una. Estaban encogidas en posición fetal, como si se hubieran protegido de la caída.

Kururu y Dororo se quedaron fríos.

Eran alienígenas. Pero no unos aliens normales. Eran Lutinenses, del planeta Lutien.

-Aquestas chicas son...

-Son enemigas, kuuuuukukuku... me lo pasaré bien maltratándolas.- Dororo nego con la cabeza. Ellas eran Lutinenses, la especie enemiga de los Keronenses. En todas las escuelas enseñaban que los Lutinenses eran malvados y que no debían ser tratados con amabilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos, maese Kururu?

-Mnn, está claro, tenemos que matarlas, kuku...

Dororo se horrorizó, aunque su cara no mostraba expresión. Con cuidado se sumió en el pequeño cráter, y tocó a una de las Lutinenses.

-¡No debemos matarlas! -Exclamó Dororo.- Las veo tan... inofensivas, tan inocentes.

Kururu no habló. Se quedó mirando a una de las Lutinenses.

-Quizás tengas razón. Tenemos que tenerlas como rehenes, así sacaremos información de Lutien, kuku...- Dororo suspiró aliviado. Al menos no pensó en matarlas, le valía.- ¿Te las quedas tú entonces, no?

-Eh... yo solo puedo mantener a una señorita, maese Kururu.- Dijo Dororo con una gotita en la sien. A continuación Kururu apareció con un cuerpo humano.

-Me llevaré esa a casa... parece que es la que mejor ha aguantado, kuuuukuku.- Kururu con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, intentó levantarla, pero pesaba demasiado para el flojo de Kururu. Con sudor en la frente, intentó levantarla una vez más, sin éxito alguno. Dororo vió que estaba en apuros y cogió a la Lutinense sin esfuerzo alguno.

Kururu ya con la otra Lutinense en brazos, partió hacia la casa de Saburo.

-Deberíamos decirle a maese Keroro lo de aquestas Lutinenses...

-Bah, ya mañana, me niego a ir otra vez a la base con esta pesada Lutinense, kuku...- Dororo hizo una reverencia para despedirse y se fue dando saltos de póster en póster. Estuvo pensando que por qué los Lutinenses y los Keronenses permanecían en guerra. No recordaba el motivo de esa pelea entre las dos razas alienígenas. Miró a la Lutinense y le pareció un amor, así con mejillas gorditas y pestañas grandísimas. Dororo llegó a su casa, y vio que Koyuki le estaba esperando para cenar. Koyuki se asustó al ver que traía una chica desmayada en sus brazos.

-Pero Dororo... ¿qué le ha pasado a la pobre?

-Caigo en duda, Koyuki. Maese Kururu y servidor la encontramos en el parque junto a otra chica ¡fue una gran sorpresa! porque resulta que son Lutinenes.

-¿Lutinenses?

-Es una raza alienígena enemiga de los Keronenses...

Koyuki se llevó las manos a la boca e intentó proteger a la chica.

-No le hagas daño por favor Dororo...- Dororo rió y dijo que no le haría nada. La llevaron adentro y la recostaron en un futón. Koyuki observó que tenía muchas heridas.

-Tiene muchas heridas... será mejor curárselas.- Koyuki le dirigió una mirada a Dororo para que se marchase. La ranita se sonrojó y se fue al patio a meditar.- Le tendré que... quitar el vestido.- Pensó Koyuki con mucha vergüenza pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Le desabrochó los botones de la espalda y le bajó el traje con mucho cuidado, intentando que las heridas no rozasen demasiado. Ya una vez quitado el traje empezó a curarle las heridas.

-¿Terminásteis ya Koyuki?- Preguntó Dororo con timidez desde el otro lado de la puerta. Koyuki se rascaba la cabeza, ahora habría que vestirla.

-Sí pero... no sé cómo vestirla ahora. Espera Dororo.- Se escucharon varios ruidos y gemidos hasta que Koyuki dijo que ya se podía pasar. Dororo pasó algo inseguro pero suspiró aliviado cuando vio a la Lutinense vestida con una camiseta y pantalones anchos.

-¿Qué haremos con ella Dororo?

-La verdad, no sé qué comunicarte Koyuki.- Respondió preocupado.

-De momento vamos a cuidarla ¿vale? voy a hacer la cena.

-Te ayudo Koyuki.- Dijo Dororo amable, y los dos se fueron a la cocina.

Saburo estaba sorprendido, Kururu había socorrido a una chica, no sabía que fuera tan amable (en el sentido de rescatar)

-Kururu, ¿quién es esta chica?- Dijo Saburo mirándola con hambre. Eso molestó en parte a Kururu y la apartó un poco.

-Dororo me ordenó que la cuidara... kuku.

-Qué raro, tú aceptando órdenes de un rango menor... bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? porque yo me voy mañana de viaje.

Kururu pensó que se quedaría con ella solo por una semana y le entró la risa maligna.

-Kuuuuuuuuukukukukukuku.- Saburo se alejó un poco.

-Creo que será mejor que duerma conmigo... y ya por la mañana que se cure esos rasguños que tiene ¿preparas tú la cena Kururu?

-Pues entonces curry.

-...

-Será mejor que la prepare yo.- Dijo Saburo con una gotita en su sien.

CUANDO YA TODOS DORMIAN

Kururu se estaba comunicando con los demás miembros de la tropa para comunicarles de que se reunieran lo antes posible en la base subterránea.

-PERO,¿QUIEN RANETAS TE CREES QUE ERES KURURU, PARA IR DESPERTANDO A LA GENTE A LAS 2 DE LA MADRUGADA?!-Decía Keroro echando fuego por los ojos , y mirando con odio a kururu por haberlo despertado.

-Kukuku…Vamos líder calmate que algún día te va a entrar una cosa mala- dijo Kururu-Resulta que el cabo Dororo y yo cuando salimos de la reunión de esta tarde…

-Anda Dororo pero, ¿estuviste con nosotros hoy?-preguntó Tamama.

Dororo empezó a llorar y a decir que siempre se olvidan de él y que son muy malos con el…clic, y entró en modo trauma. Giroro, Keroro, Tamama y Mois lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Lo que os iba diciendo-prosiguió Kururu, molesto por k le hallan interrumpido-es que cuando nos íbamos para nuestras casas el menda y Dororo nos encontramos con 2 lutinenses.

¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?-exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Lo que oís.

-Pues habrá que cargárnoslas-dijo Giroro y con las armas en la mano listo para el combate.

-Y ¿no hay otra forma de tratar con ellas?-preguntó Mois.

-No Mois, los lutinenses son nuestros enemigos de por vida, no podemos dejarlas vivas-exclamó Keroro.

-Además si las dejamos vivas nos tocaran las narices para cuando vallamos a invadir Pokopen-dijo Giroro-sabemos que existen muchas razas alienígenas que quieren dominar este planeta, y los lutinenses son unos bicharracos muy poderosos.

-Cada lutinense tiene un extraño poder, pero muy poderosos, sería muy difícil de derrotar, kukuku…-explicó kururu.

De repente un clic se hizo en la cabeza de keroro.

-YA ESTA-exclamó emocionado- lo tengo, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan perfecto para nuestras lutinenses, Gerogerori…-dijo con un sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Los demás se acercaron a oír la idea que se le había ocurrido al sargento, y todos rieron complacidos por el plan y empezaron su ya conocida vibración.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

No recuerdo nada, solo que estábamos mi compañera y yo en nuestra nave espacial en un reconocimiento de la zona, cuando un fallo en el sistema hizo que nos desviáramos de los demás, luego recuerdo que nos estrellamos en un planeta desconocido. ¿Donde cojones estoy?

Sentía dolor en mi cuerpo, seguramente es por el carajazo que nos pegamos. Escuché voces, pero estas eran lejanas, sentí unas cadenas atadas a mis muñecas y a mis pies. Actué por instinto ya que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, fui abriendo los ojos lentamente y pude divisar una base alienígena. Pero esta era diferente, no se parecía en nada a la de mi planeta, por lo que deduje que no estaba en una base de mi planeta. No sabía si los que me tenían aquí encadenada eran amigos o enemigos, pero a juzgar por la situación, me da al pego de que eran enemigos.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente, para no levantar sospechas de que me había despertado y pude divisar otro cuerpo a mi lado, era Nazaret, mi compañera. Me empecé a asustar de verdad, no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Gerogerori…con estas lutinenses bajo nuestro poder la invasión será pan comido- Se escuchó de pronto a un lado, giré mi cabeza en dirección a donde procedía la voz, lo próximo que vi me asustó de verdad. Ahora si que la había cagado.

Pude ver a 5 keronenses, nuestros principales enemigos, allí con un montón de aparatitos. No podía ser, como es posible que hubiésemos llegado a Keron, estaba muy lejos de la órbita donde íbamos. Pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que escapar de allí con Nazaret si no la quería palmar.

Con mi poder podría escapar de allí. Yo soy una soñadora, ahí muy pocos en mi planeta con este poder, la verdad es muy útil, puedo hacer que todo lo que desee suceda, por ejemplo, deseo que estas cadenas se suelten y las de Nazaret también, y así se hizo solo que con un problemita. Al soltarse las cadenas chirriaron y los keronense se voltearon sorprendidos a mirarnos.

-Me cago en la leche- Cogí a Nazaret por los pies y la fui arrastrando hasta la salida por todo el suelo. Coño, no pesa ná la niña.

-QUE NO ESCAPEN-exclamó uno de ellos, era rojo, con una calavera en la frente, una brecha en la cara y llevaba un cinturón puesto. Tiene pinta de tener mala leche, pensé, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Kukuku…dejármelas a mi- de repente salió uno amarillo, con unos auriculares y unas gafas. Era guapo y tenía una risa muy graciosa….Pero que estoy pensando, sácate esas cosas de la cabeza mamona.

Le hizo clicki a un botoncito rojo que tenía a su lado y de pronto salieron unas manos robóticas. Pensé en que se destruyeran y así pasó. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver a los keronenses en plan poker face. Ahora uno azul con una cosa extraña que le cubría media cara salió de todo el humo que había provocado la explosión, me pilló por sorpresa por lo que sin querer lancé a Nazaret por los aires y esta calló al suelo, despertándose y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Hija de tu madre, porque me has tirado….¿donde estamos? Ehh, pero si vosotros sois keronenses.

-Así es monada y ahora estarce quietecitas Gerogerori….-dijo el que parecía el líder, era verde con una estrella amarilla. Estaba montado en un robot muy grande e iba hacia nuestra dirección.


	2. Chapter 2

-EHH TU QUE TE CREES QUE ME VAS A HACER-gritó Nazaret abalanzándose sobre Keroro y empezando a darle hostias por todos lados.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PARAD A ESTA SICOPATA JOPETAS QUE ME HACE DAÑO-grita Keroro a lo desesperado.

Los demás los miran con los ojos en blanco y con gotitas por las sien.

-VAMOS NAZARET-me puse a gritar-VENGA QUE TU PUEDES, METELE EL PIE EN LA BOCAAAA!

AAIIII! Se escuchó detrás, ahí solo había un pequeño renacuajo de mal carácter que con un aula maligna y que no me traía nada bueno.

-COMO SE LE OCURRE PEGAR A MI SARGENTO! TE VAS A ENTERAR! TAMAMA IMPACTOO!.

De su boca salió un gran chorro amarillo, menos mal que Nazaret se apartó a tiempo y lo esquivó, pero el robot también. De pronto Nazaret se abalanzó contra el robot y lo tumbó de una patada, el líder salió volando chamuscao hasta las ancas y con una peluca afro. Si esque estos keronenses son patéticos, pensé. -.-"

-Ruth juntemos nuestros poderes!- Gritó Nazaret.

Yo corrí hasta ella, pero un brazo mecánico me tomó del brazo y no pude seguir. Nazaret fue a ayudarme pero otro brazo salió de la nada y la atrapó a ella también

-Ya os tengo, ahora ya no os escapareis otra vez- Me dí la vuelta y ahí estaba otra vez el de amarillo. Me quedé como tonta mirándole, la verdad me parecía muy majo, aparte de tener un carácter un poco retorcido. Mi cara debería de ser un poema porque el se empezó a reír con esa risita suya que me ha gustado " kukuku…"

En menos de un segundo nos vimos otra vez encadenadas en una silla y con unos cables puestos que hacían extraños ruiditos.

-Son bastante buenas, nos vienen de perlas para usarlas como objeto de la invasión-dijo Keroro.

-Ni sueñes que vamos a ayudaros a invadir planetas-decía Nazaret.

-Claro que nos vais a ayudar-Y otra vez el de amarillo-Con esos cablecitos que tenéis puestos podemos transmitiros una sustancia que hará que obedezcáis a todo lo que os ordenemos, kukuku….

-Esto…-de detrás salió el de azul con la cosa extraña en la cara-no creo que debamos usar la violencia contra ellas, se les ve inofensi…..-se tubo que callar ya que todos le dirigían una mirada de los mil demonios.

¡Pobrecitoo! el Keronense azul se fue a llorar a un rincón, mientras que los otros Keronenses cogían pinzas, cúters, y alicates. Ruth y yo temblamos a más no poder, pero me armé de valor y con mi telequinesis lancé a los jodidos Keronenses por los aires, quedándose estampados en la pared.

-¡Ajá! hasta en una silla soy.- Ruth me miró con una mirada de furia.- Corrijo, somos más fuertes que unos jodidos Keronenses...

De repente entró una chica vestida como un Angol, portaba una vara súper extraña.

-¡Le habéis echo daño a tío Keroro, eso no lo perdonaré! ¡Armaddegon a millonésima parte!

-¡Geroooo! ¡Espera doña Mois...!

Y todos quedamos más chamuscados que salchichas a la barbacoa. Gracias a la tía esa conseguimos escapar de las cadenas, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-La Angol está completamente chalada... Kuku...

-¡Lo que debemos hacer es intentar conectarles los cables!- Eso lo dijo un Keronense rojo, más rarooo... Y empezaron a perseguirnos por toooooooda la base esa rara extraña. Cogí a Ruth de la mano y empezamos a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero nada más al ver que no seguían las putas ranas, nos tuvimos que separar Ruth y yo. Yo entré en una sala muy bien ambientada, y había muchas maquetas en estanterías.

-¿¡Alguien mencionó estanterías!?

-¡OSTIA PACO!

¡Pedazo susto que me dio! pero, ¿cómo sabía que estaba pensando en...?

-¿¡Estanterías!?

-¿¡QUIERES DEJARME TERMINAR LAS PUTAS FRASES, COÑO YA!?

El tío se posicionó en una postura patética y se empezó a reír ¿pero no se suponía que estábamos en Keron...? el tío se acercó a mí y me dio una estantería.

-¡Toma, bienvenida a la Tierra, jajajajajaja!- Y se fue haciendo piruetas. Cucú... ahora entiendo muchas cosas... tiré la estantería por ahí, que por casualidad le dio al mueble donde se encontraban las maquetas, haciendo que cayeran y se rompieran todas.

-Oh oh...

Se escuchó un grito, que provenía de Ruth. Asustada, salí de la habitación y vi en el pasillo que la rana amarilla le estaba manoseando.

-¡Quita asqueroso!

-Kuuuukukuku... si sólo te quiero grabar, y controlar... kukuku...

Yo furiosa me acerqué y le metí tal patada que salió volando por un agujero y todo.

-¿Estás bien, te ha echo algo ese asqueroso?

-No, pero... ¿para qué le haces nada, que me estaba dejando?

Y una gran gota de sudor descendió por mi sien. Otro grito se escuchó por toda la base, nosotras intrigadas corrimos hacia donde se había producido el grito, era una rana verde, llorando por los rincones con algo en las manos, por lo que se respectaban... maquetas.

-¡Geroo...! ¿quién lo hizo...?

Y nosotras las malvadas empezamos a burlarnos de él.

Él como loco empezó a perseguirnos diciendo "MATENLAS AHORA MISMOO, HAN DESTRUIDO MIS PRRECIADAS MAQUETAS" mientras nosotras corríamos riendo por toda la sala y cargándonos a más maquetas.

Pero de repente se abrió un agujero en el suelo y caímos. Y otra vez aparecimos en el centro de la base encadenadas (de donde carajo sacan esta gente tantas cadenas) y enganchadas al monitor de antes.

-Kukuku…esta vez si que no vais a escapar-Salió de la nada el de amarillo otra vez , con una tirita en la cabeza-tu…-me señaló a mi- como se te ocurre darme una patada en toda mi preciosa cara ehh?

-Porque te lo mereces asqueroso- Le grité enfadada- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi amiga de esa forma?.

-Kukuku…pues lo haré si se me da la gana monada…kurukurukuru….

Gerogerogero…Tamatamatma…Girogirogiro…Dorodorodoro … Empezaron a salir todos esos putos keronenses por todas partes y empezaron su famosa vibración.

-Bien, ya las tenemos, no se nos pueden escapar esta vez…-dijo el de rojo.

-Sí, pero antes….-el keronense verde salió con una risa malvada y con chispeantes de emoción-Vamos a torturarlas un poquito para que pagen todo el daño que les han hecho a mis pobre maquetitas-dijo ahora llorando.

-¿Tor-torturar?-Preguntó el de azul.

-Asi es cabo dororo-dijo el de rojo.

-Déjamelas a mi-Dijo el renacuajo con su aura maligna todavía presente.

-No recluta tamama-Dijo el verde

-Joo…pero, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó un dulce e triste renacuajo, ahí que ver como cambia este chico de emoción, pensé.

-Porque van a ser el cabo dororo y el alférez kururu el que las van a torturar un ratito jijiji…

-¿Servidor?-Dijo el de azul incrédulo.

-Sí, tu dororo, haced lo que quieras con ella, pero torturala.

-Kukukuku…me voy a divertir un ratito kukuku….-dijo el de amarillo.

-¿Y porque ellos?-preguntó el de rojo.

-Porque ellos fueron los que las encontraron y ellos serán los que tengan el privilegio de torturarlas, alférez kururu, cabo dororo os las dejamos en vuestras ancas.

-Al la orden jefe kukukuku….-Dijo el de amarillo volteándose para mirar a Ruth y mirarla con hambre mientras desprendía un aura de muy mal rollito. Ruth retrocedío un poco en su silla con miedo.

-A-a la orden…-susurró el de azul no muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pues entonces yo me voy kuku… -cogió a Ruth por las cadenas y ambos descendieron por un tobogán que apareció de la nada, y la pobre Ruth gritando "AYUDAAAAAA".

-Esto…

Me giré y ahí estaba el de azul, que supuestamente se llamaba dororo.

-Vamos..-cogió mi cadena y me dio un tironcito para que lo siguiera y ambos descendimos por otro tobogán que apareció de la nada. Y yo preguntándome que pasaría ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**No nos juzguen por este capítulo... xD**

Ese tobogán era enorme! estaba muy oscuro y no se veía casi nada, pero sentía cómo la ranita azul pálido me jalaba de vez en cuando. Hubo un momento en el que descendimos muy rápido y llegamos al final del tobogán, la rana en el último descenso dio un salto. Me pegué tal carajazo que creo que me quedaré tonta para toda la vida.

-¡Auch auch auch...!

Me tiré en el suelo y abrí los ojos. Era una sala totalmente negra y con algunas cadenas, martillos, motosierras... llenas de sangre... la ranita se acercó a mí con una pluma.

-Lo siento... servidor no quiere hacerlo, pero...- Me subió la falda y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PARA PARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA POR FAVOR PARA AJAJAAJAJAJA!

La ranita estaba algo sonrojada y apartó la pluma de mí cuando vio que ya estaba llorando, se me corrió todo el maquillaje (puta rana) rebuscó entre algunas cajas y sacó unas especies de babosas alargadas.

-¿Qu-qué me vas a hacer con eso...?- Pregunté aterrada.

No dijo nada y me quitó las cadenas, intenté escapar pero me lanzó esas cosas asquerosas. Me agarraron de los pies, la cintura y las muñecas, y las babosas empezaron a desvestirme.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto...

-...-

Esa ranucha se fue a una nevera sacando algunos hielos y acercándose a mí.

-¡No, hielo no!

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber.- Se acercó a mi pecho y pasó un hielo por mi sujetador, me entró un escalofrío y me sonrojé muchísimo, me estaba excitando una ranucha. Después pasó ese hielo por mi vientre y a continuación, lo metió por debajo de mis bragas.

-¡NOOO DORORO PARA PARAAA!

He de admitirlo. Estaba demasiado frío pero me excité tanto que me desmayé, sólo recuerdo la cara sonrojada de Dororo...

Caí en una sala muy rara, era muy oscura y no había nada, yo seguía encadenada por lo que no me podía mover del sitio. Intenté arrástrame para buscar alguna salida, pero fue en vano.

-Kukukuku…no t servirá de nada que intentes huir de mi, no lo vas a conseguir perciosa…-Y como lo hacia siempre, salió de detrás de mí dándome un susto de muerte.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi-dije pero lo ignoró, fue hasta mi y se puso a acariciarme las piernas-Pe-pero…¿QUE COÑO HACES DESJENERADO?-él siguió sin prestarme atención y subió hasta donde llegaba mi falda, ahí se paró.

-Kukuku…tienes unas piernas muy bonitas…m gustaría saber que tienes más…kukuku.

-¿C-co-como dices…?-Me estaba temiendo lo peor. Y asi fue, kururu o eso creo que asi se llamaba fue metiendo su mano por mi ropa interior. Al contrario de asco, repugnancia…y todo lo demás que debería de haber sentido, en vez de esas malditas emociones, sentí placer y encima de todo me gustaba, eso me desencajó el rostro, sobre todo cuando un gemido inesperado salió de mis labios. Él sonrió y siguió tocando más y más. Al principio tuve que controlarme para no gemir pero ya después no pude más y los gemidos salían de mis labios incontroladamente.

-¿Te gusta ehh?-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

-De…déjame…no..por..favor..paraa… onegai…-No podía creer que se lo estuviese suplicando por encima de todo aunque me estuviera gustando, no podía permitir que me hiciera eso.

Otra vez me ignoró y ahora quitó su anca de ahí y me quitó toda la ropa, dejándome solo en ropa interior. "AAAAAAAAAH" grite, ahora que es lo k haría este gafotas. Se subió encima mia y empezó a besarme todo el cuerpo, dejando marcas por mi cuello, espalda….o arañándome un poco. No sabia porque pero eso me excitaba y deseaba que continuara. Me quitó el sujetador y comenzó a lamer por aquí y por allá. Yo gemía, y bastante alto, no se que me estaba pasando y porque sentía tantas emociones juntas.

-Mmm.. hueles muy bien y tienes un cuerpo muy bonito…-dijo de repente parándose para mirar mi cuerpo casi desnudo del todo. Me empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo, si y, cuando digo todo el cuerpo es TODO EL CUERPO. Al principio fue delicado pero cuando llegaba a ciertas partes de mi cuerpo se volvia más salvaje. Por primera vez a él se le escapó un gemido, se notaba que hacia ya rato que estaba aguantando para no gemir, pero ya no ha podido más.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos así a mi me parecieron horas, pero me daba igual me encantaba esta sensación y no quería que se acabara pero un molesto pitido empezó a sonar. Kururu bufó algo ininteligible molesto y paró con lo que hacía, yo gemí como protesta porque hubiese parado, y él rio por mi reacción. Le dio clicki al botoncito de un aparato que sacó de quien sabe donde.

-Kururu ya fue suficiente por la tortura, la otra lutinense se ha desmayado, asique vamos a dejarlo por el momento-Dijo la voz del líder.

-Valla hombre, que poco a durado esto, ahora que me estaba gustando, en fin…-Dijo y apagó el aparato. Me desató de las cadenas y me dijo que me vistiera. Yo obedecí sin saber muy bien, eso si, bajo la atenta mirada de kururu que observaba todos mis movimientos con mucho detalle, y…pero quee descarado es el tio O/O. Pero una oleada de miedo me invadió, Nazaret se había desmallado, como podrían haberla torturado para que se desmallase.

Cuando me vestí nos fuimos a la base, por el mismo sitio de antes, por aquel tobogán. Allí estaban todos los keronenses y esa Angol y….Nazaret. Pero estaba en un estanque metida, con una líqido muy extraño, era lila y desprendia un olorcito que me daba asquete.

Kururu me guió hasta el estanque y me empujó para que callera. El líquido estaba bastante frío, era una sensación bastante fea. Sentí como ese líquido penetraba por mi cuerpo y hacia que empezara a atontarme. Todo empezó a volverse nubloso y más nubloso. Pude ver a los demás keronenses reírse fuera del estanque, pero… ni kururu ni dororo lo hacían. Nos observaban con preocupación pintadas en su rostro. Yo miré a kururu y él fue lo último que pude ver antes de sumergirme en una oscuridad total.

CUARTO CAPÍTULO

Habían pasado 3 días desde el accidente de las lutinenses, los Hinata no habían visto en esos 3 días al sargento y compañía y se preguntaban donde podrían estar.

-Que raro que el sargento no haya aparecido en 3 días- decía fuyuki.

-Bah! Ya aparecerá esa ranucha-repuso natsumi-no hace algunas veces que desaparece por unos días y después aparece, ya vendrá.

Fuyuki se quedó callado, estaba preocupado por el sargento, a ver si es que le había pasado algo, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho ya que de repente apareció un remolino por la puerta y de el apareció kuyuki.

-Hey!-saludó con una sonrisa-¿no habréis visto a dororo no? Lleva 3 días sin aparecer.

-Anda dororo también-dijo fuyuki.

-Y tamama-dijo una voz de detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos, era Momoka-También lleva 3 días sin aparecer.

-Nisisagua-dijo fuyuki con una gotita en la cabeza-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Ehh? Pues por la puerta, por donde va a ser.

Ding Dong. Sonó la puerta de la entrada. "Ya voy" dijo natsumi y fue en dirección a la puerta para abrir. Pasaron 5 min cuando apareció una sonrojada natsumi con saburo.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero…¿no habréis visto a kururu? Acabo de volver de viaje y no le encuentro en casa por ningún lado.

Todos se sentaron a discutir de en donde podrían estar toda la tropa. Pero no duraron mucho sus dudas ya que de pronto la casa se abrió por la mitad como lo hacia muchas veces y de allí salió una nave espacial.

-ESA ES LA RANUCHA HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS OTRA VEZ!-gritó natsumi muy enfadada.

-Corred, vamos a subir a la nave antes de que despegue! –Gritó koyuki.

Subieron a prisa a la nave y pudieron entrar por una ventana que había a un lado de la nave. Fueron recorriendo los pasillos de la nave, pero nada, no los encontraron.

5 SEGUNDOS PARA EL DESPEGUE dijo una voz a través de un monitor. 5, 4, 3, 2…..1 DESPEGUE!

La nave se movió, y observamos a través de las ventanas como nos íbamos alejando cada vez más del suelo hasta llegar casi hasta las nubes. Corrimos por más de media hora por la infinidad de los pasillos pero no encontramos rastro alguno del sargento y compañía, hasta que se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de una puerta. La abrimos un poco y pudimos divisar al sargento con kururu, y al lado de ellos estaban 2 chicas muy extrañas. Tenían antenas en forma de cascabeles y vestían un tanto extrañas. Deben de ser aliens pensó emocionado fuyuki.

-Ehh!...pero si a esa chica la conozco yo…-dijo koyuki señalando a una que llevaba un vestido, tenia el pelo largo y suelto, era alta y guapa.

-Sí, y yo conozco a la otra chica…-dijo saburo señalando a la otra chica. Esta llevaba unos auriculares en la cabeza, era baja, con el pelo también muy largo y como la otra chica era muy guapa.

-¿Y se puede saber de que las conocéis?-preguntó natsumi incrédula.

-Dororo hace 3 días vino a casa con ella, estaba desmallada y con muchas heridas, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté no los encontré por ningún lado…-explicó koyuki.

-Sí eso fue lo que me pasó a mi también, kururu vino con la otra chica a mi casa hace 3 días, también estaba desmayada y con muchas heridas…-dijo saburo.

-Un momento-dijo koyuki- dororo me explicó que esas chicas eran lutienses, una raza enemiga de los keronenses.

Todos exclamaron un "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", lo que hizo que keroro y kururu se volvieran y los vieran parados en la puerta. Pronto todos echaron a correr, mientras que se oía a keroro decir "Cogedles" y las 2 chicas lutinenses salían de aquel cuarto en dirección hacia nosotros.

Como podía ser, si como había dicho koyuki, esas chicas eran enemigas de los keronenses, ¿Por qué les hacían caso? Corrimos y corrimos pero no encontramos ningún sitio en donde escondernos, nos tuvimos que separar asique cada uno se metió en una sala distinta.

Momoka entró en una sala desierta no había nada salvo una mesa con…una pistola. Si, eso podría serle útil. En el mismo instante en el cogió la pistola entró la chica que llevaba los auriculares puestos.

-TOMA ESA!-dijo apuntando a la lutinense, pero… no pasó nada. La pistola hizo un ruidito pero no hizo nada más, pronto se dio cuenta….-PERO SI ES UN PUÑETERO JUGUETE, LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ!-dijo arrojándolo de una patada.

La chica lutinense cogió a momoka en un momento de despiste suyo y se la llevó a donde estaba keroro.

Conseguimos meternos en una sala, esta solo era un trastero. Fuyuki y natsumi estaban muy apretados allí dentro pero no tenían otro sitio donde esconderse. Ya llevaban metidos ahí por más de 10 minutos a asique decidieron salir a ver si ya no corrían peligro, pero nada más salir un brazo los cogió a los dos y los arrastraron por todo el suelo, Fuyuki se dio algún que otro hostion contra algo y al llegar a la base donde estaba el sargento teni chichones en la cabeza.

Koyuki había sido más lista y había agarrado a saburo de la mano y se habían ocultado como los ninjas en la pared, anduvieron por la base, con sigilo, para no levantar sospechas. En ese momento Saburo se dio cuenta de que todavía tenían las manos entrelazadas y fue cuando miró a koyuki con otros ojos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que era. Se quedó embobado todo el camino mirando a koyuki, no tenia ni idea de adonde iba, solo era gracias a koyuki que era la que le guiaba. Pronto llegaron a donde estaba la puerta de donde habían visto a keroro y kururu y se acercaron a ver. Además de keroro y kururu estaban también lo demás miembros de la tropa. Y con ellos momoka, fuyuki y natsumi.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PROPONES EHH RANUCHA?-gritaba natsumi.

-Gerogerori…hoy por fin completaremos el sueño de invadir pokopen señores…-dijo keroro.

-Si claro, siempre dices las mismas cosas cada vez que tienes un plan pero después se van todos a tomar por saco.

-Esta vez es distinto doña natsumi…tenemos en nuestro poder a uno de los más poderosos alienígenas que existen en la galaxia y pronto con la ayuda de ellas la invasión se hará realidad.

-Estoy tan emocionado, hoy por fin invadiremos pokopen! POR FIN KERORO SE HA VUELTO UN LIDER DECENTE!-lloraba de alegría el caporal giroro.

-Tampoco te pases macho…-dijo keroro.

-Pero si los lutinenses son vuestros enemigos sargento, ¿Cómo os van a ayudar?-preguntó fuyuki.

-¿Cómo sabe usted tal cosa maese fuyuki?-dijo dororo.

-Porque koyuki nos lo dijo-dijo momoka.

Dororo ya le has contado algo que no devias a koyuki…-dijo el caporal giroro echando fuego por los ojos. Dororo lo miró con miedo.

-Bueno, calma, para todo tiene una explicación, resulta que cuando capturamos a estas lutienenses las encerramos en un estanque que contenía un líquido que hace que las podamos controlas a nuestro antojo- explicó keroro- fue difícil capturarlas, las mamonas estas no se estaban quietas, pero al final las tenemos bajo control Gerogerori…

-¿Y cuanto poder tienen?-preguntó natsumi horrorizada por la idea.

-Tienen una porrada de poder, cada lutinense tiene uno propio- dijo kururu, y señaló a la chica de los auriculares- es una soñadora, son muy pocos los lutienenses que tienen ese poder, consiste en que todo lo que sueñe o desee se haga realidad.

-Aquesta señorita que tiene el traje-dijo dororo- puede controlar la telequinesis.

-Bien y ahora…procedamos con la invasión- dijo keroro emocionado- señoritas a invadir pokopen.

Las 2 lutinenses asintieron y salieron por la ventana. Que pasará ahora con el destino de pokopen…lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya afuera, donde la gente paseaba normal con sus parejas, amigos, mascotas… no sabían que corrian un grave peligro. De repente alguien gritó y señaló al cielo donde se podía apreciar una nave espacial y 2 chicas flotando en el cielo. La gente empezó a correr asustadas pero de pronto no podían moverse, eso había sido por culpa del poder de Ruth que hizo que la gente no pudiese ni mover un pie. Después Nazaret movió su brazo haciendo que algunos edficios cayeran y se destrozasen todos. Así siguieron hasta que destruyeron media ciudad.

Lejos de allí, en la nave keroro y los demás de la tropa reían mientras veían cual espectáculo había ante sus ojos. Por fin la invasión se hará realidad pensó keroro, ya nada podrá interponerse a nuestro paso. Poco a poco se fueron teletransportando a cada rincón de la Tierra y destruyéndola a su paso.

Natsumi, momoka, fuyuki , koyuki y saburo lloraban desde la puerta, viendo como arrasaban con la Tierra, como su planeta quedaba destruido y como ya nada podría detenerlos. Giroro también lloraba pero de la emoción y no paraba de decir que por fin habían cumplido su sueño, que por fin keroro había pasado de ser un completo inútil a un buen líder, esto último hizo que keroro lo mirara con malicia.

Las lutinenses cuando ya acabaron todo su trabajo volvieron a la nave.

-Gerogerori…. Habéis estado esplendidas chicas-Dijo keroro-gracias a vosotras la invasión ha sido todo un éxito, quien nos iba adecir que nuestros principales enemigos nos iban a ayudar a invadir este planetucho.

Todos empezaron a reir y a vibrar pero….

-SE HA DETECTADO UN INTRUSO!-gritó doña mois que estaba en un lado apartado de la sala al frente de un monitor-ES UNA NAVE ESPACIAL NO IDENTIFICADA!.

-¿COOMOOOOO?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Sí,y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

-¿Cuanto tiempo queda para que llegue?-preguntó el caporal giroro.

-Ya está aquí…

PUUUUM! Algo grande y pesado se estrelló contra la nave, haciendo que esta se zarandeara y koyuki y saburo salieron disparados hacia dentro de la sala.

-ANDAAA! PERO SI AHÍ ESTABAN LOS QUE FALTABAN! –gritó tamama.

-Koyuki!-Gritó dororo, llendo para su lado-¿t encuentras bien?

-Dororo ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? Se suponía que no querías guerras para este planeta-gritaba koyuki llorando-porque no me lo dijiste.

-Gomen…-repuso dororo agachando la cabeza-es mi deber como buen militar invadir aqueste planeta, lo siento koyuki.

Todo se quedó en un ambiente muy frío nadie habló hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión, y otra, y otra, y otra….

-El intruso se acerca-dijo kururu examinando un mapa de la nave que tenía delante y con el un puntito en donde indicaba por donde iba aquel intruso.

-¿Cómo es posible que esté superando todas las trampas que tengo puesta?-preguntó giroro.

PUUMM! Estalló la puerta y de allí salió una chica, esta llevaba el pelo corto, era alta y se veía

con carácter y….llevaba unas antenas en forma de cascabel en la cabeza por lo que… era una lutinense!.

-¿PERO DONDE HABEIS ESTADO?-Dijo mirando en dirección a las 2 lutinenses.

-¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE HALLAS SUPERADO TODAS LAS TRAMPAS?-exclamó giroro sorprendido.

-Pues con uno de estos!- dijo sacando un gran abanico. Se acercó a las 2 lutinenses y les pegó 2 buenas hostias en la cabeza-haber si aprendéis a manejar bien una nave espacial, jopelines!.

De repente las 2 lutinenses empezaron a recobrar la conciencia por la hostia recibida.

-Gerooooooooooooo! Pero ¿como puede ser que se les halla pasado el efecto del líquido?-gritaba keroro agarrando a kururu y zarandeándolo, el pobre kururu quedó más mareado.

-Leches pero si vosotros sois keronenses!-exclamó la lutinense recién llegada-¿Qué le habéis estado haciendo a Nazaret y Ruth?.

-Ahora nos las vais a pagar-Dijo Nazaret. Las 2 lutinenses los miraron con caras que llevan el diablo, mientras los keronenses se encogían de miedo en una esquina y, a continuación salían corriendo, pero ellas fueron más rápidas y se liaron a golpes, literalmente, con los keronenses.

Mientras todos miraban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Estais bien?-preguntó la otra lutinense a los chicos-¿no os habrán hecho nada esas ranuchas del demonio?

-Tranquila estamos todos bien- dijo natsumi.

-Bueno chicas, creo que lo mejor será que no vallamos a lutien-dijo la lutinenese a las otras 2 que todavía estaban metidas en la pelea. Nazaret estampando a keroro contra la pared mientras le decía toda clase de insultos y Ruth tirándole de las orejas a giroro. Kururu y tamama estaban tirados en el suelo con un monton de chichones por la cabeza y dororo estaba llorando en una esquina-No me gusta nada pokopen es un planeta muy contaminado y sucio.

-¿Pokopen?-preguntó Ruth tirando a un lado al pobre giroro.

-Pues claro ¿Dónde pensabais que estábamos?.

-Pues en keron-dijo nazarte dejado de darle cabezazos a keroro contra la pared.

-Pues claro que no, ni se me ocurriría ir a ese planetucho.

-Uf, menos mal-suspiraron las 2 aliviadas.

-EEhh! Tengo una idea!-dijo de pronto las otra lutinense.

-Sí, comandancia-dijeron al unísono Ruth y Nazaret.

-Os quedareis aquí en pokopen, debemos conocer este planeta a fondo, desde hace tiempo lo queremos conquistar y esto sería perfecto que investigarais pokopen-dijo la comandancia.

-¿COMOOOO?-Dijeron las 2-Pe-pero…-se encongieron al ver como la comandancia los miraba con cara de mil demonios.

-¿Alguna objeción al respecto?.

-Nin-ninguna señora-dijo Ruth.

-Sí, nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Nazaret, rogando a todos los santo que por favor no les pegase con el abanico otra vez.

-Así me gusta-dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-bien, os tendremos en contacto para comunicaros alguna misión chicas, bueno hasta luego-se despidió con todavía esa sonrisa ahí, mientras la nave que estaba incrustada en la nave keronense se movía y ella se subía, y acto seguido se fue a toda velocidad por el cielo.

-Pues ahora tendremos que convivir con estas 2- dijo keroro depresivo en una esquina.

-Una palabra más y te capo-dijo Nazaret con un amenazante rostro.

-Ni-ni una señora…-dijo con miedo.

-Y a todo esto…-dijo natsumi- Y ahora ¿Qué ranetas hacemos con medio planeta destruido?.

-Oh, no os preocupéis-dijo Ruth-Yo me ocupo- salió por el agujero que se había formado en el techo de la nave. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ciudad estaba de nuevo restaurada y en todos los rincones del planeta habían vuelto a la normalidad, las personas de la calle pudieron otra vez moverse y corrían asustadas por si venia otra vez los aliens.

-Kuku..bueno, habrá que borrarle la memoria a estos-dijo kururu que había salido de detrás de Ruth y tocando sus cascos salió unas antenas que emitieron unas hondas que hizo que la gente pudiera olvidarse de lo que habían estado haciendo y se miraban confusas.

-No está mal ese poder tuyo- dijo Ruth a kururu.

-Kuku… el tuyo si que es la caña…-kururu se sonrojó-ya que te vas a quedar más tiempo aquí en pokopen, deberíamos de repetir lo de la tortura…

-¿QUEE? NI LO SUEÑES APROBECHAO-dijo Ruth dándole un puñetazo a kururu en toda la jeta que salió volando.

-Y ahora ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-preguntó Nazaret saliendo de el agujero y yendo al lado de Ruth-porque yo no me pienso quedar bajo el techo de esta gente.

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedo hacer que aparecer una casa bien alejada de la ciudad para nosotras-dijo Ruth con una sonrisa. Las 2 bajaron a donde estaban los demás.

-Bueno supongo que como ahora vivimos aquí nos tendremos que llevar bien-dijo Nazaret con una sonrisa forzada.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo giroro.

-Pues bien, no más peleas, no más intentos de controlarnos-esto último mirando a keroro con una cara de advertencia, como diciendo INTENTALO Y TE CAPO.

-Bien, pues hasta otra-dijo finalmente Ruth.

-Sí, hasta luego-dijo nazarte, y así salieron nuevamente de la nave y se fueron volando. Los demás fueron a mirar como se iban pero cuando miraron por la ventana habían desaparecido

-Bueno, al final todo acabó bien…-dijo keroro escurriéndose por entre medio de todos.

-No tan deprisa ranucha..-dijo natsumi echando humo-Te vas a enterar por intentar hacer de las tuyas otra vez…

-GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así acabó una semana bastante movidita.


	5. Chapter 5

Y pasaron tres semanas desde que las Lutinenses llegaron a Pokopén. Ruth como dijo, construyó una casa lejos de la ciudad, apartada en el campo con increíbles vistas a un lago. Aunque la comandancia dijo que investigaran Pokopén, ellas no habían hecho ni el huevo. Las dos se encontraban en el salón de su casa, leyendo revistas y escuchando música.

-Tía, ¿no crees que deberíamos a ir a investigar a las ranas?

-No tengo ganas.- Nazaret tiró la revista por lo alto.- Y si no fueran por nosotras apenas habrían conquistado Pokopén...

-Sí, pero apareció Ana Isabel y nos dio unas buenas ostias.- Ruth se abrazó a sí misma temblando.- Quizás están ideando otro plan... y si aparecemos para arruinárselos las pasarían canutas...

Una bombilla se encendió en las cabecitas de Ruth y Nazaret, se miraros y vieron que coincidieron.

-¡Vamos a cotillear!.- Exclamó Nazaret felizmente saltando en el sofá del salón. Se pusieron sus ropas y se dirigieron a la casa de los Hinata, extrañamente calmada. Vieron salir a Fuyuki de la casa corriendo con una tostada en la boca.

-¡Llego tarde llego tarde!

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas y entraron en la casa así porque así. Sin quitarse los zapatos y sin decir nada.

-Oye Ruth, yo voy a ir investigando la casa, tú puedes investigar por dónde se entra a la base, ¿ok?

-Oks, a ver dónde está la guarida de esos raritos...- De repente Ruth pensó en Kururu. No lo había visto en unas semanas y admitió para sí misma que lo había echado de menos, aunque sólo habían tenido contacto en la tortura. Se sonrojó y siguió buscando.

Nazaret investigaba el salón, revoloteó todo, tiró todos los cubiertos por el suelo, levantó los sofás y miraba en las estanterías mirando en el interior de los libros. Giroro, que había salido del interior de su caseta para estirarse, divisó a la Lutinense revolviendo la casa.

-¡EHH! ¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?! - Entró en la casa con un arma y apuntó a Nazaret, ésta se giró sin hacerle mucho caso y siguió revisando todo.

-¿Qué le pasa? el otro día no se comportaba así... qué extraño...- Pensó Giroro con gotas de sudor frío. Apretó el gatillo pero extrañamente no salieron los focos de energía, anerviado sacudió el arma.

-Te he quitado la munición.- Nazaret se dio la vuelta y sensualmente se acercó a Giroro, que se puso nervioso y sonrojado.- No te voy a pegar una paliza porque quiero que me guíes para registrar la casa.

-¡N-no te ayudaré!- Contestó con valentía Giroro, pero hizo una mala elección. Nazaret lo mandó bien lejos de una patada.

-Hala, por adobao...

Ruth encontró una habitación que conducía como a una especie de sótano, estaba oscuro pero encontró una puerta mientras palpaba las paredes. Entró en la habitación y vio que una rana verde estaba limpiando con la aspiradora, vestía un delantal muy mono y cantaba canciones de Dance Man.

-¡Geroooo, Doña Ruth!- Soltó de inmediato la aspiradora y fue a besarle los pies a Ruth.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- Unas gotas de sudor asomaban por sus mejillas, se frotaba las manos nervioso y reía tontamente.

-¿La base está aquí, verdad?

-Qu-qué va Doña Ruth... si nosotros somos unos pringaos ¡cómo vamos a tener la base aquí mi señora?- Y sigilosamente se arrastró hacia una nevera. Pero será merluzo, pensó Ruth con una gotita en su cabeza, apartó a Keroro de la nevera, mientras que él le rogaba.

-¡Noooo Doña Ruuuuth ahí no hay nadaaa!

Abrió la puerta de la nevera y salió una luz resplandeciente. Ruth sonrió y usó un comunicador para decirle a Nazaret que había encontrado la base.

-Nazaret, vente al sótano que he encontrado la base de las ranuchas... y me tomaba por tonta el tío este... sí, lo que te digo...

-Será... yo también he encontrado una cosita...- Nazaret tomó en sus manos la kerobola. Le dio a un botoncito y se transportó al lado de Ruth.

-Coño, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nazaret le enseñó la kerobola y las dos chocaron las manos. Keroro lo veía todo atado de pies, manos y boca. Entraron tan tranquilas y se dieron un paseo por la base, investigando todas las habitaciones y destrozando todo lo que veían a su paso. Hasta llegar a una sala con un letrero amarillo en el que ponía "no pasar".

-Uh... creo que la habitación es de la rana amarilla... siniestro...

-¿Estará adentro?- Preguntó Ruth con un cierto nivel de felicidad, Nazaret se rió y le dijo que a lo mejor, así que entraron sin permiso. Todo estaba lleno de cables y pantallas de ordenador, junto a muchas bolsitas plateadas que olían a... ¿curry?

-Me encanta lo picante, enserio.- Le confesó Nazaret a Ruth. Toquetearon las cosas hasta que salió en una única pantalla esta frase "proceso de inmersión"

-Mierda, ¿qué hemos hecho?

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé.- Nazaret toqueteó más la kerobola, hasta que sin querer la hizo pitar. Ruth nerviosa del ruidito se la quitó de las manos y la estampó contra el suelo.

-Hala, al carajo que te parió =).

-Joer qué bruta...- Ahora los ordenadores comenzaron a pitar, las dos se asustaron mucho y se juntaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron al unísono. De repente un rayo las alcanzó e hicieron que se metieran en los ordenadores de Kururu.

Una ranita amarilla corría alarmado con un plato de curry entre las manos. Pensaba que algún insensato había entrado en su sala y le había tocado hasta el carnet de identidad (y tenía razón en ello)

-Quién habrá entrado... recibirá su merecido al estilo kururu... kukukuk...- Reía malévolamente hasta que entró en la sala, se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando vio que las que estaban metidas en el ordenador eran las Lutinenses.

-¿P-pero qué hacéis ahí pedazo de tontas, fastidiar mis ordenadores?- Preguntó asqueado.

-Noo, nos metimos sin querer ranita amarilla.- Dijo la más alta de las Lutinenses, tocando toda la pantalla desde dentro.

-Os sacaré de ahí, pero tardaré un poco...

-¡De eso nada!

-¿Ku?

Las dos empezaron a cargarse todos los archivos de Kururu, mientras que éste se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y las insultaba cómicamente.

-¡Seréis hijas de la mismísima rana...!

-¡Bésame mi precioso culito, Kururu!- Nazaret movía sus caderas mientras que Ruth reía, y Kururu se enfurecía.

-Oye, ¿podremos movernos a otra pantalla?- Por probar, Ruth alargó la mano hacia otra pantalla y dio un salto, cayendo en la otra pantalla. Kururu se puso las ancas a la obra para sacarlas de allí, mientras que ellas seguían jugando y divirtiéndose. En un momento dado, Ruth, cayó encima de Nazaret y se abrazaron muertas de risa, cosa que a Kururu le puso más furioso todavía y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué tal si utilizamos la kerobola?

Perdón, ¿Kururu había escuchado bien? ¿la kerobola? ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE LA TENÍAN LAS LUTINENSES!?

-Éste líder... le he perdido el poco respeto que le tenía...- Susurró para sí.- Chicas, dejad la kerobola en paz, no hace demasiadas funciones... kukuku.- Intentó convencerlas, pero Nazaret le dio a un botón y desaparecieron del todo. Fuera. Ni rastro. Kururu se alarmó y lanzó la llamada de emergencia, con el que vinieron todos los Keronenses, incluído Keroro, que se había desatado a mordiscos. Explicó la situación y todos miraron a Keroro con odio.

-Gero... un error lo tiene cualquiera...

-Osea, no hay peor error que el no reconocerlo...- Lanzó Mois desde su asiento.

-Lo peor, es que no sabemos dónde estás las puñeteras...- A Tamama se le hinchó varias venas de la frente, pero Keroro estuvo ahí para apaciguarlo.

-Ya Tamama, las encontraremos y les daremos su merecido.- Keroro pasó una mano por el hombro de su recluta, éste se sonrojó y no soltó palabra en toda la reunión.

-En esta situación de emergencia tendremos que meternos nosotros también en el ordenador-dijo Kururu-tendremos que buscarlas por todo el ordenador.

Giroro de repente sacó todas sus armas, kururu lo miraba con gotas de sudor.

-¿QUE PIENSAS HACER DENTRO DE MI ORDENADOR MACHO?-dijo kururu-de armas nada monada.

Giroro resignado tiró sus armas hacia keroro, dándole de lleno. Dororo apareció de repente.

-¿No tenemos ningún plan hoy?-dijo dororo.

-Uii dororo pero, ¿estabas aquí?-dijo tamama.

Dororo se fue a un rincón a llorar.

Mientras en el ordenador de kururu, Ruth y Nazaret cotilleaban (como no) todas las carpetas. Salieron traumatizadas de los archivos.

-Que siniestro es este kururu-dijo Nazaret. Ruth abrazame!-dijo llorando.

Ruth solo estaba furiosa, pero hizo lo que le pidió Nazaret. Había visto fotos de otras mujeres bañándose. Será aprobechao el kururu este.

-Se suponía que solo me había tocado a mi-dijo Ruth aun furiosa.

-Enn? Como dices?-dijo Nazaret

-Nada, nada tu sigue llorando- y así lo hizo.

De repente escucharon un ruido y vieron a la tropa keroro fuera de el ordenador enfadados, pero ellos no eran nada comparados con kururu….El echaba fuego hasta por el culo.

-HOS DARÉ VUESTRO MERECIDO!-gritaba con cara maligna.

-PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA IR GUARDANDO ESAS FOTOS EN TU ORDENADOR PERVERTIDO!-gritó Ruth, queriendo darle a kururu un patada pero en vez de a él se la dio a la pantalla.

-NO DESTROCES MI PANTALLA-dijo kururu llorando.

Kururu les hizo una seña a los demás de la tropa para indicarles que ya podían entrar en el ordenador, le hizo clicki a un botón donde apareció un rallo que los teletransportó al ordenador.

Ruth y Nazaret al ver que se habían metido en el ordenador también empezaron a correr para que no les pillaran y a cargarse todos los datos de la las carpetas

-PERO QUE HACEIS MANAZAS!-gritaba kururu. Kururu sacó un cañon de repente y empezó a disparar por todos lados.

-EEH? PERO SI TU DIJISTE QUE NO NOS TRAJERAMOS NADA DE ARMAS-gritó giroro.

-YA PERO YO HAGO LO QUE ME SALE DEL PIE DERECHO-dijo kururu.

Aprovechando que los otros estaban discutiendo, Nazaret y Ruth se metieron en una de las carpetas. Al cabo de unos minutos salieron asqueadas de la carpeta dejando un símbolo extraño en ella.

-Y AHORA QUE RANETAS HABEIS HECHO-preguntó kururu al borde de la desesperación.

-Cargarnos algunos de tus archivos-dijo Nazaret de lo más tranquila.

Kururu ya desesperado del todo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se puso a llorar, los demás los miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

Ruth le fizo clicki a un botón de la kerobola y desaparecieron otra vez.

-¿Cómo es que tenían aquestas lutinenses la kerobola?-dijo dororo.

Todos miraron a keroro con cara de odio y se callaron. Dororo lo entendió todo.

-Habrá que localizarlas, porque no pueden estar ahora mismo en este aparato.

Escucharon un grito que provenía de Mois al otro lado de la pantalla. Kururu llorando todavía los sacó de allí.

-¿Qué pasó doña Mois?-preguntó keroro.

-Las 2 lutinenses se han metido en mi ordenador.

-GEROOOOOOOO! SI AHÍ ESTAN TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS DE LOS HINATA, POKOPEN Y….DE KERON-decía entre gritos keroro.

De pronto se escuchó una alarma y salieron las lutinenses de un archivo con cara de satisfacción.

-Sabemos todos vuestros secretos-dijo Nazaret.

-A MOIS LE GUSTA KEROROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Ruth.

-ESO ES MENTIRAA-dijo ella transformándose en Angol y amenazando con partir el ordenador.

-POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS MOIS NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR ESE ORDENADOR O CORRERÁ SANGRE-dijo kururu.

-Jopetas…

-A GIROROO VA TRAS NATZUMIIII!-dijo Nazaret.

-TE VOY A HACER POLVO!-dijo sacando un arma y apuntando a nazaret. Kururu se puso delante.

-NI SE TE OCURRA MACHO-dijo kururu con con un aula maligna.

-EEH!MIRAR ESTAS FOTOS-dijo Nazaret. Salieron unas fotos de kururu bañándose en curry.

-YA ESTÁ, SE ACABÓ-dijo kururu sacando un cañon y disparando a la pantalla. De allí salieron Ruth y Nazaret. Dororo fue rápido e intentó atrapar a Nazaret pero como ella era miy pesada lo aplastó. pero Ruth se dio un carajazo con una silla que había allí. Después kururu se acercó a Ruth y le empezó a pegar en el culo.

-PERO QUE HACES NO TE APROVECHES-dijo Ruth dándole una patada a kururu que salió despedido de allí. Aunque en verdad le gustó.

En mientras Nazaret apoyó sin querer sus pechos en la cara de dororo, haciendo que se sonrojase.

Y así transcurrió otro día raro, raro, raro.


	6. Chapter 6

Otro día en casa de los Hinata, donde estaban haciendo planes para ir de excursión a la playa del Azadón.

-Hacía tiempo que no íbamos a la playa del Azadón.- Dijo Keroro frotándose las manos siniestro.

-Sí… pero yo no quiero ir, no sé nadar…- Se lamentó Fuyuki con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-¿Alguien dijo "playa"?

-¡GEROOOOOO!- Gritó Keroro al descubrir que las Lutinenses estaban colgadas en el techo. Y como en el anterior capítulo, se puso a besarle los pies a las Lutinenses.

-Ay quita ya, baboso.- Se quejó Nazaret dándole una patada. Natsumi apareció en escena, con un vestido veraniego y una cesta de picnic. Aki salió también en escena con un impresionante bikini.

-Ui, ¿Quiénes son éstas chicas Keroro? –Preguntó entusiasmada Aki abrazando a las chicas con sus enooooooooooormes pechos.

-Somos Lutinenses.- Las dos hicieron una reverencia.- Yo soy Ruth, y ella es Nazaret.

-¡AAAAAY PERO QUÉ MONAS! ¿Os apetece venir a la playa con nosotros?

Las dos sonrieron y asintieron. Keroro se lamentó en parte porque iban a fastidiarle los planes de conseguir una nueva maqueta exclusiva en Japón. Pero una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, una brillante idea. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, las chicas irían en el coche, pero no había espacio para todos, así que cada uno tendría que llevar a un Keronense en la falda, y como era de esperar, Nazaret llevaba a Dororo en la falda, encantada, y Ruth llevaba a Kururu en su falda algo molesta, por el anterior incidente con el ordenador. Giroro iba con Natsumi algo sonrojado y Fuyuki llevaba a Keroro en su falda y este llevaba a Tamama en la suya. Mois iba en el asiento del copiloto y Aki conducía.

-¿No estás ahí incómodo Tamama?- Se preocupó Aki.

-Pues claro que no-dijo un alegre tamama.

Ya en la playa del azadón, Ruth creó unos bikinis la mar de sexys para ellas y haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por lo bien que les quedaba. A kururu le dio una hemorragia nasal al ver a Ruth con el bikini puesto y dororo le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos damos una vuelta por ahí.- Dijeron las dos con un leve tono de picardía. Se pusieron una anti-barrera para que nadie las viera, solo la tropa y la familia Hinata.

-Bye bye ~

Cuando las dos se fueron, la tropa empezaron a cuchichear.

-A lo mejor estas dos están tramando algo…

-Y-yo… me voy a investigar este clima tan extraño con el ordenador… "no me verán ni las ancas"- Pensó Kururu, y riendo se fue.

-Servidor se irá a observar este hermoso paisaje.- Dijo nervioso y se fue. Los demás no comprendían nada. Pero lo dejaron pasar.

Nazaret y Ruth se fueron algo lejos, por la zona de las rocas donde no había nadie, y alegremente se quitaron la parte de arriba del bikini.

-Aaaaaaay qué alegría estar sin bikini…- Se alegró Nazaret tirando el bikini por ahí y saltando a la vez.- Creo que esto lo tenemos que hacer más veces.

-Sí, y menos mal que no están esos Keronenses…- Alegó Ruth más feliz todavía, tumbándose en la toalla.

Kururu se fue buscando a las Lutinenses, en especial a Ruth, aunque no le importaría ver tampoco a la otra Lutinense…

Por su parte dororo también había salido a buscar a las lutinenses. No tardó mucho en encontrarlas. Estaban por la zona de las rocas, muy apartadas y…SIN SUJETADOR.

"Kukuku…donde podrán estar" pensaba el alférez kururu, se metió por un camino de rocas y empezó a escuchar voces, esas voces le sonaban…Son ellas…kukuku…

Se acercó más para ver y esto le produjo otro desangre nasal, Ruth SIN SUJETADOR.

Dororo estaba flipando, no quería ser pervertido pero se fue acercando más para ver las mejor y se encontró con el alférez kururu tirado en el suelo con sangre saliéndole por la nariz. Otra vez, pensó con una gotita en su sien. Fue hasta él y le sacudió unas cuantas veces, hasta que por fin recobró la conciencia.

-¿Maese kururu estáis bien?-preguntó dororo aun preocupado.

-Tetas…-decia kururu, dororo lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

Kururu se levantó y se fue acercando a ver mejor, dororo lo siguió muy colorado. Se pusieron a mirarlas cada vez más de cerca. "Rana madre que buenas están" pensaba kururu a la vez que las gravaba por un aparatito. Dororo estaba pensando en que tal vez después le pidiera una copia a kururu…

-Pero que a gustito se está aquí-decía Ruth cogiendo una pelota y pasándosela a Nazaret, esta cogiendo la pelota y pasándosela a Ruth, y así sucesivamente. Pero una de las veces se le escapó la pelota a Ruth y cayó por las rocas, donde se escuchó un quejido de dolor. Ellas muy extrañadas fueron a ver que había y se encontraron con kururu y dororo. Estos al verlas se encogieron en una esquina temblando de miedo y abrazados pidiendo piedad y que no les pegaran, sobretodo kururu que no quería salir disparado como otras veces.

-¿Pegaros?-preguntó Nazaret.

-Pues claro que no les vamos a pegar-dijo Ruth cogiendo a kururu y estrujándolo en sus enormes pechos. A kururu le empezó a salir sangre otra vez por la nariz-aii que mono, te está saliendo sangre-rió Ruth y se puso a secarle la sangre a kururu.

-Tú-dijo Nazaret señalando dororo, él lo miró asustado-ven pa acá- dijo y lo abrazó muy fuerte en sus pechos. A dororo le dio algo malo, porque se desmalló.

Dororo empezó a recobrar el conocimiento al cabo de media hora.

-Ya estas bien-dijo Nazaret volviendo a abrazarlo.

-S-Si-dijo dororo más colorao que un tomate.

-¿Oye que hacíais vosotros por aquí?-preguntó Ruth todavía con kururu en sus brazos. Ellos se miraron.

-S-so-lo íbamos a dar un p-paseo-dijo dororo con nerviosismo.

-Kuku..si eso es-dijo kururu con falta de aire, todavía estaba aplastado en los pechos de Ruth.

-Aaa bueno, pues entonces no os querréis quedar con nosotras un rato-dijo Nazaret con decepción.

-NOOO-dijo dororo, todos los miraron, "Tierra trágame" pensó-claro que nos quedaremos- dijo un poco más traquilo.

-Kukuku..claro-dijo kururu.

-QUE BIEEEEN!-dijeron las dos abrazando a los dos a kururu se le rompieron las gafas y dororo volvió a estar como un tomate. Las dos rieron.

-Bueno pues ya que estáis aquí-dijo Ruth con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- podéis ponernos crema solar-giñó un ojo. Los dos se desmayaron.

Después de estos accidentes y dororo y kururu ya perfectamente bien, se pusieron a ponerles crema por la espalda a las dos lutinenses.

Dororo prosiguió a darle un buen masaje a su lutinense. Espera, ¿su lutinense? le entró un retortijón en el estómago y se sintió feliz. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero, era un amor imposible... o eso pensaba el indeciso Keronense.

-Ah, Dororo... sigue que lo haces muy bien...- Gimió Nazaret de gustito del masaje. Dororo siguió entregado en su labor.

Kururu también se empeñaba en el masaje, quería que Ruth se sintiera de lo mejor en sus manos.

-Por cierto... ¿vosotros tenéis rangos o algo? como estáis en una tropa...- Preguntó Nazaret.

-Uhn... sí que tenemos rangos. Yo soy alférez, el que dirige en realidad todo el cotarro... kuku.

-Servidor es cabo. Aunque Maese Keroro me cambió el exámen...- Aura depresiva recorre por Dororo, Nazaret lo notó y se dio la vuelta.

-Tranquilo Dororo... él es un baaaaka. Tú vales mucho más.- Le animó Nazaret.- Ahora, échame crema por la parte de los pechos n_n

Dororo se quedó de piedra. Kururu también y miró a Ruth que hizo lo mismo, cogió la crema y se echó un chorreón entre los pechos.

(se caldea la cosa... muahahahahaha XDDD)

Dororo observó como Nazaret se echaba crema y se tumbaba en la toalla esperando a que él se pusiera a extenderle la crema. Se acercó a ella y indeciso se puso a extenderle la crema. Un tomate no tendría nada que envidiar a la cara de dororo, que estaba muy rojo, de la concentración empezó a salirle humo de la cabeza y Nazaret lo miraba extrañada.

A kururu le estaba entrando algo malo y Ruth se descojonaba por todo el morro de él.

-Y vosotras que rango tenéis en vuestra tropa, si es que la tenéis-preguntó dororo, aun dándole un masaje a Nazaret.

-Pues yo soy cabo de segunda-dijo Ruth- y Nazaret es general de división.

-Y no, no tenemos tropa-dijo Nazaret- cada una va por su cuenta.

Después de eso, todos se quedaron callados y dororo y kururu siguieron con el masaje, pero poco después a dororo se le encendió una bombillita en la cabeza…

-Y…-comentó no muy seguro, no quería entrar en temas muy delicados-¿Por qué los keronenses y los lutinenses están en guerra? Simplemente no lo comprendo…

-Pues verás, se trata de una vieja leyenda-dijo Ruth- hace ya millones de años cuando el planeta lutien se creó, y los lutinenses también, existía una princesa que gobernaba nuestro planeta…

-Pero un día los keronenses como querían conquistar nuestro planeta y no lo consiguieron-prosiguió Nazaret-raptaron a la princesa, por lo que se desató una gran guerra, pero en ella la princesa desapareció y los lutinenses acusamos a los keronenses de haberla matado, por lo que es así por lo que no nos llevábamos bien, pero bueno… olvidemos ese tema vamos a bañarnos- dijo cogiendo a dororo y arrastrándolo al agua, Ruth hizo lo mismo con kururu. Estuvieron en el agua mucho rato jugando y tonteando (pero discretamente xD). Ya era casi las 2 de la tarde por lo que decidieron salir del agua.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor vallamos a comer algo-dijo Nazaret. Se pusieron la parte del bikini de arriba (para desgracia de dororo y kururu) y se encaminaron con la anti-barrera puesta hacia donde había unos puestos de comida.

-¡Valla, que buena pinta tiene la comida pokopense!-exclamó Ruth cogiendo con sigilo un poco de comida que había en los puestos, y Nazaret se puso a imitarla.

-Esto…-dijo dororo-no creo que sea buena idea robar…

-No te preocupes, mira-dijo Nazaret señalando hacia Ruth que estaba depositando en la caga del chiringuito un poco de dinero-no te preocupes, no vamos a robar-dijo guiñándole un ojo, dororo ya se quedó más tranquilo. Después de haber cogido suficiente comida fueron a sentarse a unas de las bancas que había por al lado de los puestos para poder comer tranquilas. Se lo estaban pasando bastantes bien, bromeando y haciendo gracias. Nazaret de vez en cuando le daba alguna carambola a dororo y este se ponía colorado otra vez, en mientras que Ruth tenía a kururu sentado en su regazo y dándole curry con una cucharilla.

-Gerogerori..pero si ahí están..-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron y encontraron a keroro-chicas, tengo un plan pensado para vosot…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Nazaret le pegó una patada que lo enterró en la arena.

-Ni pienses ranucha del demonio, que por ningún momento vamos a ayudarte en algún plan estúpido que se te pase por la cabeza-dijo Nazaret moviéndolo con el pie haciendo que este tragara arena.

-N-no mi señora-dijo keroro arrodillándose a los pies de Nazaret y nerviosamente se puso a frotarse las ancas-solo quería que nos ayudaran en una cosita de nada…poquita cosa…-proseguía con gotitas por la cabeza. Ruth y Nazaret lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y todavía sin fiarse ni un pelo.

-¿A que se debe líder?-preguntó kururu con un aura maligna poniéndose delante de Ruth como para defenderla de cualquier cosa que keroro pudiera hacerle, él tampoco de fiaba ni un pelo de él y no quería que le hiciese daño a Ruth. Keroro se puso más nervioso todavía no le daba buen rollito kururu.

-S-solo e-era para que vosotras…p-pues participaseis e-en el concurso…-dijo encogiéndose con la mirada feroz de Nazaret.

-¿Y para que tendríamos que participar nosotras en ese concurso? Yo paso-dijo Ruth estirándose en la banca y dando un largo bostezo.

-Igualmente-dijo Nazaret imitándola.

-P-pero señoras…GEROOOO PORFAVOR SE LO SUPLICO SI NO PARTICIPAN Y SI NO GANAN NO PODRÉ LLEVARME EL PREMIO QUE ES UNA MAQUETA DE ULTIMO MODELO-lloraba desesperado keroro a los pies de las lutinenses, se volvió tan pesado que al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

-No se porque tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Ruth en la cola donde los llevaban para a apuntarse en el concurso.

-Todo sea por no tener que soportar al pesado ese de la ranucha..-dijo Nazaret suspirando. Gracias al poder de Ruth las dos pudieron transformarse en dos humanas sin las antenitas ni nada raro… Después de apuntarse dororo y kururu les desearon buena suerte y se fueron a observar el espectáculo, dororo a lo harto de el techo y kururu destrás del escenario, era muy flojo para poder subirse ahí.

-No te creas, pero estoy nerviosa...- Dijo Ruth temblando.

-Te entiendo, nunca se me dio bien hablar en público...- Le respondió Nazaret mientras miraba las parejas que subían al escenario y hacían tonterías, como contar chistes, hacer posturas para calentar al personal... etc etc. Llegó el momento de Kerorina y Mois, un dúo bastante cómico, que tenían al público en la palma de la mano.

-Mierda, ¿cómo las superaremos?

-Pues... y si cantamos...- Ruth le habló al oído a Nazaret. Ésta sonrió y dijo que era una idea genial.

-¡Ah! a mí también me gustaría...- Nazaret se acercó al oído de Ruth y ésta asintió feliz.

Después de todos los aplausos y silbidos provenientes del público, Ruth y Nazaret subieron algo avergonzadas. Nazaret cogió el micro, y Ruth se escondía tras ella.

-Bueno... ¡HO-HOLA! yo soy Nazaret, y la que está detrás mía agarrándome de la cintura..- Nazaret con una gotita de sien en la cabeza, sacó con esfuerzo a Ruth, todos los espectadores rieron.

-En fin, ella se llama Ruth y vamos a cantar varias canciones.

-¡Espero que les guste! Las canciones se llaman E.T. de Katy Perry y Rock that body del famoso grupo Black Eyed Peas.

Empezó a sonar E.T. mientras que Ruth se ponía detrás de un teclado y tocaba. Kururu grababa ilusionado y Dororo miraba a la Lutinense que era dueña del micrófono.

Tocaron y el público se emocionaba tanto que incluso soltaban un par de lágrimas. Keroro estaba llorando hasta por las orejas y Tamama le acompañaba. Natsumi miraba también emocionada a las chicas, que cantaban genial.

-Ojalá yo cantara así...- Resoplaba Natsumi. Giroro la escuché pero no tuvo valor de de hablar. La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-¡Gracias gracias! ¿sabes Ruth? creo que me gusta eso de la fama.

-Já, ¿y a quién no?- Dijo en tono de broma.- No lloréis, sólo es una canción.- Intentó consolarlos, y con su poder, lanzó purpurina hacia el cielo, todo el mundo se asombraba.

-Y ahora... ¡Rock that body, todos tenéis que bailar y pasarlo bien eeeh!

Silbidos, gritos, alagos y las chicas empezaron a cantar. Todos bailaban felices.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable, la verdad no pensamos que cantar en el escenario fuese tan fácil, cuando terminamos nuestra actuación bajamos del escenario con todo el público aplaudiendo y pudimos ver a dororo en el techo subido en el techo aplaudiendo y a kururu detrás del escenario riendo con su risita "kukuku…"

-Kuku..lo has hecho muy bien le susurró kururu al odio a Ruth, esta se sonrojó y rió.

-Anda calla que vas a hace que me sonroje-dijo dándole un golpe a kururu haciendo que saliera despedido, Ruth rió feliz por el elogio de kururu.

-Me complace decirte que has estado increíble- dijo dororo a Nazaret haciendo una reverencia.

-Graciaaaaas! –dijo Nazaret dándole un abroza muy fuerte a dororo, este salió sin aire.

-CHICAAAAAAAAAS!-todos se giraron y vieron a keroro correr hacia ellos con lagrimas en los ojos-HABEIS ESTADO ESPLENDIDAAS!- traía consigo la maqueta que tanto anelaba-GRACIAS A VOSOTRAS HE PODIDO CONSEGUIR MI MAQUETA…-siguió llorando y abrazando a su maqueta con ansias. Ruth y Nazaret rieron, keroro es muy patético pero es gracioso verlo así pensaron.

Las lutinenses pasaron todo el día que quedaba con los Hinata y además con dororo y kururu. Al final el día acabó sin ningún bache.


End file.
